My story for English
by Bubblepuff
Summary: After Skylar and Mordecai's mother and Grandmother pass away, a strange man arrives in a big blue box. Soon after they find out he is far more then a stranger, The Doctor is their dad.


**Secret Family**

**Hello, My name is Sarah Jane Smith. I am going to tell you the story of three important people. Their story begins on December 1****st**** 1947, Samantha Robbins gave birth to two tiny twins: A girl names Skylar and a boy named Mordecai. The father of the children was otherwise unknown. People would ask, but Samantha would always say he was away being a hero. Everyone just thought that meant he was in the army, boy were they wrong. **

**For many years, The Robbins family spent their lives growing up like a normal family. They lived in a huge mansion with their grandmother Gloria on Coral Road. Samantha worked as bank manager which took up a lot of her time, so Gloria looked after Skylar and Mordecai when she was away. She would bake cookies with Skylar to give to Mordecai and play hide and seek with them. Every day was an adventure. Life was sweet and everything was perfect, until one day when Samantha didn't come home alone. A young gentleman named Tim Oliver Brown had bought her lunch, so she invited him back for dinner to say thank you. He seemed ok, but Gloria, Skylar and Mordecai were still wary of him. Samantha continued to see Tim everyday for the next three years. One night after coming home from a date with Tim, Samantha had the biggest smile on her face, Tim had asked her to marry him. It was a big surprise, but everyone was happy. Not long after, Tim had moved in and he and Samantha were planning the wedding. Gloria thought it was all a bit to soon, but was supportive none the less. After a year of being engaged, Samantha and Tim finally married on April 17****th**** 1956. **

**The next three years were peaceful family fun, they had picnics in the park and went on holidays to other countries. Everything was going well. One day while cooking the dinner, Samantha collapsed on the floor. She was struggling to breathe and she was holding her chest. She eventually calmed down and got up, everyone was still worried though. The next day she went to the doctors who sent her off for a chest x-ray. The results came through the post two days later, Tim started to cry as he read them. Samantha was diagnosed with lung cancer. She had been given two years to live, so they spent those two years having as much fun as they could. Every day she got weaker and weaker until she finally passed away on June 12****th**** 1961, she was 42. A few months later, Gloria also passed away from old age. From then on Skylar and Mordecai were left in the care of their unstable and unreliable Step father Tim. He became a lay about drunk after Samantha died, the children had to practically raise themselves. The funerals for Gloria and Samantha were held a week after she died. Scientists had kept Samanthas body for testing. They all stood around the coffins, crying. As they were leaving, Skylar noticed two men in suits standing by a tree nearby. One of them was crying, the other had a sad look on his face. They were wearing different coloured suits, one blue and one black. The man in the blue suit tapped the crying man and walked him away. As Skylar started to walk away, she heard a strange noise. She started to walk towards where it came from, it stopped as she got close. She heard her named being called and turned to see Mordecai waiting at the car for her, she turned and walked towards him, deciding to forget what she had heard and saw. A day after the funeral, Tim left the house on the morning of the 19****th**** of October 1961 and never returned. **

**Three months later, Two different alien species called The Sontarans and The Cybermen were at war on earth. They came in the middle of the night, big bangs and flashing lights alerted the people of their presence. They were both raging, killing monsters, each with hidden secrets to their own advantage. The Sontarans are potato like beings whos only thought is winning and destruction, They have a cloaking device that can disguise themselves and their ships. They are a clone race so it is easy to populate. The Cybermen however are a race of ****cyborgs****who are among the most persistent species. They are upgraded humans, where the human brain is put inside a metal body, creating a cyborg. A walking metal human who can feel no emotions. They have laser guns on their arms to shoot enemies with. The war started when The Cybermen insulted The Sontarans by calling them "Spuds". It was a funny insult and rather true, but The Sontarans were a proud race and took insults very seriously. They started planning revenge, making weapons and training for a fight. When the Cybermen came to Earth, it was the perfect time for them to strike. They came down and started their assault.**

**With an alien war on the streets, it isn't very safe for everyday life to continue. So most people just stay inside and hide. Getting food was the hardest struggle, Skylar and Mordecai had to stay hidden while they raided the shops. Due to the war, most of the shop owners had vacated their properties to go into hiding. As Skylar and Mordecai ran for their last shop of the night, a loud bang was heard coming from the empty street behind them. They froze hoping not to be seen. As they stood there watching, waiting to find out the culprit of the noise, a shadow appeared round the corner. They could hear the clunk of the Cybermans metal footsteps coming closer towards them. Suddenly a loud familiar noise came from across the street, then a large blue box appeared out of nowhere. The door swung open and a tall handsome man stepped out. "Get in if you want to live" shouted the man. Skylar recognised him as the man in the blue suit from the funeral. As they stood there watching the man desperately trying to coax them inside, The Cyberman rounded the corner and started aiming at them. With no other choice, Skylar grabbed Mordecai and ran towards the box. They jumped inside just as the Cyberman fired at them hitting the door, just missing them. Once inside, their mouths dropped and their hearts raced, it was bigger on the inside. The ceiling was covered with glowing lights and the floors were made up of metal panels. Sitting on some fluffy seats in the corner was the other man from the funeral, the one who was crying, he was still wearing the black suit. He was sitting there reading a book, it was about chocolate. "It's you" Skylar said as she watched him. He looked up and smiled at her. "You're the man from my mums funeral" She continued. "indeed" he said. "Who are you?" She asked. "I would love to tell you but unfortunately seeing as there is an alien invasion happening outside, introductions will have to wait until later." He said as he put his book down and started running around, pressing buttons and pulling leavers. Suddenly it started to move, rather roughly, Skylar grabbed a hold of Mordecai trying to steady them both.**

**A few minutes later, The strange box stopped moving. The two men started laughing and eagerly ran towards the door. "Lets see where we have landed" The black suited man said excitedly, he then ran outside. "You coming?" The other man asked before joining him. Cautiously Skylar and Mordecai Joined them outside, they were on a empty beach. "Where are we?" Mordecai quietly asked. "On a beach, what does it look like? The Pervian beach might I add. In Paris around 1820" Explained the black suited man. He began rambling about Sea Monsters and alien crabs. "Ignore him, The Doctor tends to talk to much. That's his name btw and I am Captian Jack Harkness, nice to meet you Skylar, Mordecai." Jack said shaking each of their hands as he did. "How do you know our names?" Asked Skylar. "I choose them." Interrupted The Doctor as he walked back towards them. He laughed at the confused look on Skylar and Mordecai's faces. "Well that is what fathers do isn't it?" He asked. "FATHERS?!" Screamed Mordecai. "I thought you said they knew?" Jack Hissed. "I thought they did! I should of guessed that your mother wouldn't of told you about me. Well I am The Doctor and I am your Father." He smiled happily. "How can you be our father? I don't believe you, prove it!" Skylar demanded. "Ok, Your mother's name was Samantha Robbins, She liked Country music and guitars. She loved travelling and she –" "STOP IT!" Screamed Skylar as she ran off down the beach, tears running down her face. The doctor ran after her trying to catch up, he was purposely slower than her. He wanted to give her some time to herself. She stopped on the pier and sat on a worn out rusted bench.**

**10 minutes later, He joined her, sitting down on the worn out rusted bench next to her. They sat in silence for a long time, both just thinking. Finally Skylar looked at him, "How did you meet her?" She asked. "The first time was at a beach party, it was this very beach I first saw her. I was on holiday, I'd had enough of travelling and decided to take a break. She threw a volley ball at me, hitting me on the head. She smiled at me, just stood there smiling. Just as I was going to say something to her, Jack called from the Tardis. Oh, that's what the big blue box is called by the way. Tardis means; Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Anyway, Jack said we had to go, that it was urgent, so I left. Turns out an Alien race called The Daleks were invading London in 1805. Easily defeated, as usual. I didn't think there was much point in going back so I tried to forget about her, it wasn't easy. Then one day I found a western style cafe-" "The hot rod." Skylar interrupted. "That's the one, I got lost you see. I found the diner by accident; It was the first piece of food I had consumed in days. Your mother recognised me from the beach and threw a napkin at my head. I knew who she was as soon as I saw her; she had grown up a lot. She sat down next to me and we got talking. She mentioned that she liked travelling and I asked her to come with me. I told her I had a time machine, I knew she wanted to by the look in her eye. Full of excitement. We travelled through the stars, seeing all different planets and aliens. She thought it was all beautiful. We fell in love watching the universe around us. I thought it would last forever, but one day she made me take her home. She wouldn't say why, I tried to convince her to stay but she wouldn't. As soon as she closed the front door, I flew off. I didn't think there was much point in staying around. I just figured she wasn't in love with me as much as I thought she was. I was heartbroken. I didn't know what else to do. Running away is kind of my thing. I didn't want to, but I had to. I never saw her again. It was so hard to move on, it took me months. I didn't want to. I wanted her to come back" "So how did you find out about Mordecai and I? If you didn't see her ever again?" Skylar Asked.**

**"****A few months later, Jack received a letter at Torchwood. I asked him to go home because I wanted some time alone, he complied with no argument. He would call every now and then to check in on me, Then he would tell your mother. The last time she went to see him, she left a letter. It was for me, He called me as soon as he saw it. The letter explained everything; about you and Mordecai. The morning of the day she asked to go home; she found out she was pregnant. She didn't know what I would think so she ran away, just like I do. The envelope also had some picturesof the two of you. She hadn't named you yet because she wanted me to. I spent ages trying to figure out names for you both, eventually I thought of Skylar and Mordecai and Jack sent her a leter teling her them. Then a few years later Jack got a call from your Grandmother Gloria, she said that your mother had died and the funeral was taking place that day. Straight away we suited up and headed to say goodbye. We didn't want to get to close because we knew you didn't know who we were. Well that's the reason I gave jack anyway, the truth is; I just don't think I could handle it all. That's why when you saw us, we walked away; because I couldn't face you. I'm sorry Skylar; I didn't mean to leave you in the dark." The Doctor pleaded for forgiveness. "It's ok" She cried. "I know you loved her". The doctor wrapped his arms around her and they sat there just hugging each other. After a few minutes; Skylar asked to go home. The Doctor agreed and they walked back towards the Tardis. Jack and Mordecai were sitting in the sand playing eye spy and just chatting generally. Jack noticed Skylar and The Doctor walking towards them and gestured for Mordecai to stand up. "So what's happening?" Jack asked The Doctor as they approached the Tardis. "We're taking them home" He answered. He had the "I'll explain later" look on his face. They all stepped into the Tardis and The Doctor took them home. "Stay safe" Jack said as he closed the door. Skylar and Mordecai watched the Tardis fade and then went home.**

**For months , The doctor and Jack travelled the universe saving the lives of everyone he came into contact with. Every time there was a news story about strange sightings or lives saved; Skylar knew it was him. She spent her days researching different species and following leads about the whereabouts of The Doctor. Mordecai on the other hand locked himself away building weapons. He had been down there ever since he had sent The Sontarans and The Cybermen away. Jack had given him a watch that can open a Time Vortex. He magnetized it so that The Cybermen and The Sontarans were sucked inside. The streets were safe to walk on now but not many people went outside these days. Things were very different after they left the Tardis. Mordecai was obsessed with making the world safe and Skylar had been having weird dreams. She would see a blonde girl named Rose Tyler who would whisper things to her; locations and alien species. At first she had no idea what it meant, until Mordecai researched who she was and the locations she gave. She was an old companion of The Doctor who died in a battle he was involved in. The locations she gave; matched up to the recent alien sightings that Skylar believed the Doctor had investigated. Rose was trying to tell them where they could find him and what aliens they would face. The next night Rose told Skylar that The Doctor would be in an old warehouse and that a snake like alien called The Pytholon had made nest there. The next morning Skylar and Mordecai went down to the warehouse and searched around inside. They found no evidence of The Doctor or Jack and began to give up looking for them. Their hopes were starting to fade into disappointment, until they saw a glowing light at the end of a hallway. The light was bright blue and was coming from underneath the very last door in the hallway. Slowly Skylar and Mordecai walked towards the light, watching where they stepped as they went. They reached the door and listened inside for movement. Skylar carefully reached out for the door handle and slowly twisted it, opening the door. Inside were a huddle of Pytholons sleeping in a group on the floor. Their purple skin and blue eyes glowing in the darkness. Skylar and Mordecai just stood there, watching them. Then the familiar sounds of the Tardis could be heard outside the window appearing through the fog of the condensation. Mordecai turned and started running towards the exit to go greet The Doctor and Jack. Skylar started to turn to follow him but was stopped in her tracks by an excruciating pain in her leg. She looked down to see a Pytholon wrapped around her leg, bloody dripping out around its teeth. She started to feel cold and the room began to spin. The pytholon released her leg and slithered away back into the heap of Pytholons on the floor. She fell to the floor gasping for air but failing to get any into her lungs, something was blocking it. The room started to go black and she fell unconscious, slipping away. **

**Mordecai ran all the way outside to the Tardis, he stopped right in front of the blue doors. He didn't know whether to knock or just walk right in, he figured it would be rude to just burst in so he gently knocked on the wooden door. It swung open and The Doctor stepped out to great him. "Hey Mordecai!" He yelled and pulled him into a hug. Jack stepped next to him and joined in with the hug, He squeezed a bit too tight making Mordecai squirm in The Doctors grip. "Where's your sister kid?" Asked jack. "She was right behind me" Mordecai answered. "We found these snake things called Pytholons, Loads of them" Mordecai continued. "oh no, Pytholons are extremely poisonous, we must get to her quickly." The Doctor, Jack and Mordecai ran into the building towards the room the Pytholons were in. They found her lying on the floor, dying. Jack picked her up and carried her back to the Tardis with the Doctor and Mordecai running at his side. Jack laid her down on the fluffy sofa, wrapping his jacket around her to keep her warm. He was shivering and unresponsive. The Doctor was running around the Tardis, throwing things about trying to find an antidote. He sat down on the floor giving up.**

**An hour later, The phone rang. The Doctor let it ring for a few seconds, deciding whether or not to answer it. Jack decided for him and reached for the phone picking it up. It was Gwen Cooper, one of Jacks team mates from Torchwood. She was informing him that the Ood who are said to be a slave race have developed anger and are destroying Cardiff. Their eyes were red and they were growling like wolves. "We have to go Doctor, we can't just let Cardiff be destroyed." He walked over to The Doctor who was still sat on the floor. He knelt down beside him. "Doctor, I know you are angry and sad right now, but Cardiff needs you. Skylar would want you to help them, you know she would. Do it for her." With that The Doctor got up and headed for the door, opening it and walking outside. "You too Mordecai, we might need you." Jack said as he walked towards the door, stopping at the entrance waiting for Mordecai to follow. Mordecai knew Jack was right so he followed him out, walking into the Torchwood base. He, The Doctor and Jack began planning an attack on the Ood, Choosing weapons and making battle plans. They gathered the supplies they needed and ran outside to defeat the threat. The Ood were easily over powered and they surrendered with no fight. They ran back inside Torchwood with smiles on their faces, hugging each other. Then The Doctor remembered Skylar, his face changed to worry. Jack informed Gwen of Skylar's condition and her face dropped. She understood the pain in his face.**

**Still inside the Tardis, Skylar was getting worse. Her breathing was weak and her face was pale, she was still shivering. Her visions of Rose were occurring again, she was seeing her standing inside the Tardis looking at her. She wasn't alone either, there were mouth less creatures all around her; standing their starring at Skylar. Skylar felt alive and awake like there was nothing wrong with her, like she wasn't sick at all. She sat up slowly making sure she was ok to move her head. She sat there staring at the creatures before her. "Oh, don't worry about them, they won't hurt you." Rose began speaking in her normal voice instead of the usual whisper. "They are called the Silence; they're a quiet species, obviously seeing as they don't have mouths. You won't remember seeing them anyway, everyone who meets them forgets ever seeing them. They are a weird species, but they are the only race that don't try to kill you so they are by far my favourite alien species." Rose babbled on as she wondered around the Tardis. "Now you are here because you got bitten didn't you? I had a feeling you might." Rose laughed. "Here what do you mean here? Are we not inside the Tardis?" Skylar worriedly asked. "No, this is a creation your mind made, It's sort of like limbo, the in-between life and death stage. This is where you choose, to live or to die. I am here to show you reasons to live and if they convince you then you fight to survive and all that whoo-haa. Boring stuff, lets get to the fun part." Rose grew a big smile on her face. The Silence began swirling their hands around, creating a smoke cloud in front of her. Skylar stood up and walked to stand next to Rose. The cloud started to reveal an image, an image of her father; The Doctor. He was standing with Jack, Mordecai and an unknown women, they all had sad looks on their faces. "You know why they all look so sad?" Rose asked. Skylar just looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "It's because of you, they are sad because you are dying. They love you and want you to live. The Doctor told me about you, he said you and Mordecai were the most important people in his life. He had never met you, but he cared for you and loved you more than anyone. He always knew he would find you one day, he hope so anyway. He would be lost without the two of you, completely lost." Rose looked at Skylar, seeing that she was getting through to her. "You have to leave Skylar, they need you." Skylar started to cry. "It's hard, I don't know if I am strong enough" She had tears streaming down her face. "You can do this Skylar, do it for them. They need you, they want you." She grabbed Skylars hand and walked her to the Tardis door, carefully opening it. Bright light shined through it. "You must go, walk out the door and you will return to your family. Go, now" Rose pushed Skylar slightly towards the door, attempting to get her out of it. She walked out in to the glowing distance, turning to see The Tardis doors closing.**

**The Doctor heard voices coming from inside The Tardis, they were calling his name. He ran quickly to the door opening it and stepping inside. Jack, Mordecai and Gwen following behind. Stood in the middle of the room was Skylar. She had a huge smile on her face and started to walk towards The Doctor. He ran towards her picking her up in a tight hug, squeezing her. She hugged him back as tight as she could, crying in his arms. Mordecai ran over to them and The Doctor wrapped his left arm around him. They stood there just hugging each other. Gwen left the Tardis when the computer started to beep. Jack started to follow. "Well sorry to interrupt this beautiful family moment but err, I just wanted to say goodbye." Jack said as they broke from their hug. "Go? Why?" Mordecai asked. "Well you guys are a family now and I don't want to intrude on that. I'll let you be." He said as he made his way to the door. "Stay. Come with us, you are a part of the family now." Skylar told Jack. "If you really want me to?" Jack asked as he stood by the door. "YES!" The three of them replied in unison. "Ok !" Jack said as he ran back into the Tardis, shutting the door as he did. "Where are we off to dad?" Mordecai asked excitedly. "Where ever you want to son." The Doctor said as he smiled at his new family.**

**From that day on they travelled together for all eternity. Skylar and Mordecai discovered that being The Doctors kids meant that they couldn't die. The Four of them Travelled the Universe; Fighting aliens and saving lives. They were like a crime fighting team. They all lived happily ever after. Travelling as a family. **

**The End**


End file.
